Games of Thrones JON AND DANY the next chapter
by RaPage
Summary: What happens after the great War
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 3 months after Death Daenerys was sitting on the bed holding her love of her life hand again her growing belly "Please Jon come back to me to us, we need you" she says. All of a sudden she hears the door open " your Grace I brought your breakfast you need to eat" "Arya I hate him so much." Dany said with passion, "I hated that he killed me. I hated that he got me pregnant, but I love him, I need him to live and be with us. Why won't he wake" "Dany as Kinevara he needs to heal, you saved him, you and Tommand but he still was hurt" Aria said as she put the tray on the desk and moved towards to Dany "What if he never wakes up" "He will your Grace and you are doing the right thing talking to him and holding his hand to your belly" "Your Grace" Dario said as he walked thru the door " I'm sorry your are needed in court" "I dont" "Dany I owe you mine and his life. You know I will stay with my brother whilst you do your Queenly duties" states Arya, she turns to Daario " Dany will eat her breakfast and be there shortly" "Okay i will let everyone know" Daario bows and leaves the room "Dany please eat for the sake of the dragonwolf" Dany giggles at that, " you carry" Arya smiles and continues, "You know my brother truly loved you and we, our family should have be behind you but event fucked up everything. But now you have spent time with him go and do your duty and I will be here when you get back" "Aria thank you I'm glad you are here to help. Baby is hungry so will you stay for breakfast" Dany said as she moved Jon's hand from her belly "Yes I will Dany" They moved to the table and ate in silence. When finished Dany left to go to court. Daario lead her to her chair and stood to one side and Gendry on the other side. She saw her citizens and dealt with their issues. Once completed " Milady can I escort you back to your room" ask Gendry " Yes you can Gendry, thank you Daario" "My Queen" Daario bowed and left the 2 of them. "Gendry I must Thank you for helping me out after we rescued Jon, I was and properly still in no state to help my people" Dany states as she links her arm into his " Milady it has been an honour to serve you the last month it will definitely help me when we take The Barethon lands again" " Dany Gendry we are family after all" "Dany I know but you are still her Royal Highness of Meereen and what you have done here is amazing, it's a pity that this didn't happen in Westeros. You sacrificed so much and we hated you for it you were our saviour" "I still don't get what happen Gendry I was positive that we could won with the lest amount of blood shed, and then I don't know something changed" " Aye Dany we saw how you were with the children in Winterfell you love them you look after them after the war and I don't understand how you went from kind hearted to a murder" " I dont know either Gendry I can't even remember doing it I was on a boat heading to Dragonstone and then next I was being killed by Jon it's all a blank" They reached Dany chambers " Gendry please stay for dinner with Arya, I .." "Yes Dany I will go inside and I will get the ladies in waiting to bring the dinner up" Dany smiled "Thank you" Gendry walled off and Dany walked in her chamber "Arya is there any change" "I'm sorry Dany he still is asleep" Dany ran to the bed and burst into tears, Arya rubbed her back knowing that it was part hormones and the rest was her sadness for Jon lying unconscious on Dany's bed. "Im sorry Arya this is my fault if I got there soon he would be" "Dany I can't be mad you did save him, you were angry and you were allowed to be we betrayed you" "If I listen to Kinevara" "Dany listen to me trust my brother he will wake, you will be together. As I said you were angry I get it why you didn't go rush to save a man who hurt you" "Arya" "No Dany when we got here I realised we mistreated you and you saved us. My brother was in love with you we should have known you were trustworthy he was honourable like dad and some reason we hated you for no reason" "Arya what do you remember of that time, Gendry and I just spoke and to be honest I don't remember what happen in the period from me leaving to me dying" "Dany it's weird I was so happy to see you to see your dragons, I was so happy to see you help us but after I don't know I felt hate for you, I think maybe coz you would take my brother away. But when Gendry and I got on the boat we were a week out of Westeros and I felt that everything was a mistake and we turn to come to Essoes" "But you didn't know that I would be saved Or be here, so what changed." "Im not sure Dany, but I needed to see what you had done here all the good and if needed to help where I could to keep the peace. I like my brother did not belong and I want to find it." "Sorry ladies" Gendry said as he walked in "dinner is coming up. But I want to say it's weird that we all felt different after the Winter War like someone was controlling the events:" "My brother use to tell me when we got angry the dragon will come out, I believe that is what happen to me Gendry" "Dany I don't believe that" Gendry said. There was a knock on the door and the maids centre with dinner for all 3. They all sat at the table and were mulling over the conversation they just had. "Arya have you spoken to Sansa recently" Dany says "Yes she didn't seem to care thou about what was happening to me. She has become Cersai and just wants to rule" " I get that ruling meant she was in control after everything that has happened to her. But I thought she would care about you. Jon did tell me they had a strained relationship so I understand that she wouldn't get in contact with him" "Yes i asked if she had contacted Jon but she basically said he is exiled and no longer any of her concern" Dany looked at her love of her life "That is terrible" she stated with tears coming down her face. "Milady Dany we make our own family and Arya, Jon, you and me Are family now" "Yes you are correct Dany" All of a sudden a groan came from Jon and Dany ran to the bed she saw him move. "Jon darling please wake up" as she grabbed her hand. But he did not wake up "Thats a good sign Dany he may wake up soon he hasn't made a noise in the last month since he has been back" "Yes I need him to wake soon" "Ladies let him rest and let's finish our meal we will keep watch over him" Dany looked over Jon once more and moved back to the table and they finished their dinner. Once they had finished there meal Arya and Gendry left and Dany changed and got into bed with her beloved. Before going to sleep "Please Jon wake up we need you to wake up and join us in the living" she said before falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several weeks later

BANG as the tray and dishes landed on the floor

"Jon" shouted Arya " you are awake"

Dany woke up with the noise and looked to the window where her beloved was standing looking shocked

"Arya are you dead to"

"No you idiot Dany came and saved you"

Jon looked to Dany "No this can't be. I killed you Dany how can you be alive"

Dany was still sitting in the bed shock "Jon" she said "I was brought back to life by the Red priestess of Volantis"

"What I can't be alive Dany I .. killed myself"

"Arya can you leave us I will send for you after" said Dany

" Yes I will bring more breakfast"

"Ayra I have maids to help"

"Yes I know but I told you"

Arya left the room

"Jon" Dany Started

"No Dany you died I killed you how are we here? where is here? Dany dont you hate me why did we wake up together in bed" Jon paces around the room

"Maybe I should start from where we left thing"

"Okay did you want to sit"

"No I'll stand" said Jon

"Okay so after you killed me , Drogon took new to Volantis. The next thing I remember ..."

4 Months ago

"Where am I"

"Your Grace my name is Kinevara and you are in Volantis"

"Why am I here, my beloved killed me"

"I know your Grace"

Dany got off the table and started to pace

"I gave him everything, the death of my 2 dragons, the death of my unsullies and dorathik army. I lost my best friend and my old bear"

Dany collapsed onto the floor

"Im sorry your Grace for your losses but the Lord of the light still requires your assistant"

"I'm sorry Kinevara but I will not help anyone, I'm going back to Meereen "

"Your grace I need to let you know"

"Please I don't want to know I want to go back to a home that lest I am welcome"

Dany got up to leave and passed out Kinevara grab her as she fell. She shouted out "Ladies help me pop her back onto the table"

A week later

Dany finally awoke in a bed

"Your Grace my name is Rose please don't get up I brought some food and drink for you to have"

"What happened to me?"

"All I can say is that you put to much stress on your body and your body still healing"

"I just want to go home"

"I know the high priestess has called for the second son's to come and collect you to help you home"

"Okay thank you for the food"

In another room

"Daario nice to meet you"

"Red priestess"

"My name is Kinevara and I'm the high priestess here. I need to speak to you about her Grace"

"What about Dany?"

"Daario I know you have slept with Daenerys for your own pleasure but please after this respect her. She belong to another and right know she is angry but she will realise that he is her soul mate"

"That Jon Snow he killed her Grey Worm told me. I will never let him .."

"Daario unfortunately other things where at play and everyone in the Game of thrones where deceived and used as pawns"

"What do you mean?"

"The great evil the Night King was not killed but went into someone else body. I do not know who that is yet but I will find out Daario, Westroes should have a honorable man and a just women sitting on the throne"

"Dany and Jon Snow" Daario spat

"Daenerys and Aergon Targaren should be on the throne and Aergon is the Prince who was promised to end this great evil, Dany was reborn to help him to get him back on task"

"So why tell me this and not her"

"Daenerys her Grace is very angry, she was not only betrayed by her own action by Murdering innocent people at King's landing but also Jon who killed her. Jon did her a favour she is out of play on the game's of throne and can not longer be used as a chess piece as she once was. As she moves further away of Westeros the magic that is playing her will be realised and the anger she carries will float away. Until such time we need to protect her and until she realise that she must not only save her beloved, but also love the child that she carries"

"What she is pregnant, she told me that she could not that she was barren"

Kinevra smile "Targarens have a special bond and it is easier for them to get pregnant to each other than with anyone eles. But also Jon is the Prince who was promised and he lift the curse on his beloved the Princess who was promised womb. I'm sorry I'd this upset you but she was not ment for you"

"I know she told me she was lonely and that's why she turned to me I loved her like her old Bare did , but i knew in my heart it wasnt to be. I tried to make shit up to show that my heart wasnt broke but she threaten me I realise that I would rather serve than see her hurt again"

"I know Daario and she will be grateful in the end for your help, you will need to be patient with her at the moment we can only release certain information at a time because of her mental state"

"That is crap if you know just tell her what she and Jon Aergon are going to face"

"I wish I could Daario but her head and body won't take this information. I will see her soon with the maester to let her know about the pregnancy and get her checked out. We will cast spell to help protect her so she will remain hidden until such time she needs to come back in play"

"What about the information she need to know?"

"I will travel with you both to Mereena as a friend will be joining us soon, however Daenerys won't see that in the beginning"

"Who?"

"Just wait and see Daario, now Daenerys has finished her breakfast I will go attend to her and will let you know when we can travel back to Mereena"

"Okay"

Daenarys room

"Im sorry your Grace for the interuption"

"Kinevra when will I be able to leave?"

"Your grace I need to let you know that you are pregnant"

"What? I was told I couldn't have child" Dany jumped out of bed and started to pace, "If I am this Is worse than the curse"

"Stop my Queen this a blessing"

"No it's not my childs father left me at my time and need and killed me. I can't have this child"

"Please sit my Queen I know you feel this now but trust me you will love this baby it is innocent"

"Please you should off left me dead" Dany cried into the shoulder of Kinevra

"My Queen I brought the maester to check you and the health of the baby"

"I cant do this. I cant"

"Yes you can Daenerys you are strong please let the maester check you out"

The maester came over and helped by Kinerva check Dany out.

"Your Grace you are three moons pregnant and the baby is very healthy"

"Thank you maester Sean" Said Kinevra "is she fit to travel soon?"

Dany was still still in shock lying down when the maester replied "give her a couple days to feel herself then she can travel" and he left.

"So the first time we were together he got me pregnant. I'm so stuiped"

"Your Grace your child was made from pure love now it may seem that it's not like that now but your emotion will settle and you will love this child. Please rest and when you awake your guest will have arrived"

Dany fell asleep until dinner, she came out of room and when to the dinning hall where she saw Daario

"What are you going here Daario?"

"My Grace, I come to take you back to Mereena when you feeling better"

"I just want to go home now"

"Your Grace give us a few days rest, get your strength back then we will go home"

"Fine then" Dany ate in silence then went back to her room

"High priestess when will the magic wear off?" Daario asked Kinevara

"It will take it's time" she said joining Daario "Being manipulated by magic and being pregnant is playing with emotions she will soon be back to normal"

"Sigh hopeful it's soon than later"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 Month after Death

Back in Mereena

Dany was back in her old room and Kinevara enter her room

"How are you feeling your grace?"

"Why are you here, I told you I would not help I want to be left alone and yet people keep dropping in"

"Your Grace, you have to know"

"No I dont"

"Dany there is still evil lurking and you are the Princess who is promised who will save the world please trust that I give you the information when the Lord of the light tells me"

"Can you give me more information" Dany said annoyed

"My Queen there are reason why you have guest in your prison, they are no longer under a spell that you the same were under. I also know that you will need to save someone, but the lord hasnt told me who that is yet" Kinevara bowed and left

Dany put her hand on her belly " why can't I be left alone little one don't I deserve some peace? Isn't it bad enough that I will have to do it alone?"

2 Weeks later

Dany was sitting on her throne with Daario at her side

"So Arya Stark my loyal men saved you and your beloved. But why are you here"

"My lady I am thankful for ..."

Kinevara comes running into the room

"Im sorry your Grace but I need to let you know your time of saving someone has arrived"

Dany rolled her eyes "Why should I always be the hero, ask Arya Stark I came to help the north and I was betrayed after my help in the victory"

"My Grace I was so grateful for your help, but I think I begun to dislike you because you were going to take my brother away" Arya stated

"It doesn't matter your brother showed his true colour Killed me and is now ruling the Kingdom let him save the world as he was the Prince who was promised"

Arya looked around the room "What Arya?" Dany shouted

"Your Grace" Daario started, "last we heard Jon was imprisoned"

" Yes my brother was sentenced to go to the wall but did not look good when he left"

"Like I care" Dany said, "he betrayed me he killed me let him rot" she stood up and left the room

"Kinevara what was it you were going to say"

"Jon Snow is going to die soon he is being tortured by an unknown source"

"No my brother can't die" cried Arya

"Arya he will be saved" Daario said

"Why would you help Daario wasn't she once your lover"

Daario looked at Kinevara as he was about to say something Kinevara jumped in "your brother and her Grace are ment to be and even thou Daario loves her he know his place"

"That is correct we will save your brother, please let my guards escort you back to your cell, the will bring you food as requested to:"

"And"

"We will talk to Dany" sighed Daario

Both Kinevara and Daario went to Daenerys chambers but the guards would not let them in

"What should we do" Daario said

"Let's leave her for now she will come to her senses"

Daario nodded and walked off whilst Kinevara looked at the door.

Dany was inside her room sitting on the floor holding her belly why "Why should I rescue him, why not let the remaining Stark save him, I don't care"

She crawled into bed and feel asleep

2 days later

Dany had spent most of her time in her room in the last 2 days only seen by the maids who brought her food, she would not talk to anyone eles.

Her anger finally got the better of her and she ran down to the prison.

Arya and Gendry looked up when they heard the door open

"Your brother killed me and yet you and everyone else want me to rescue him? Why should I put myself thru it again" she shouted.

"My Lady"

"Im a Queen Arya"

Arya sighs "Your Grace my brother came up to me before the battle and asked me what I thought of you. I knew then you were in love with each other. I told him that I was finally please he found his family. He said he didn't care about you being his aunt he wanted to marry you and follow you to the end of the world"

Dany looked shocked And a tear escaped her eye, "After the battle was over he rejected me Arya so how can you say that"

"Dany as I said I was happy before the battle that he was going to have a family, he deserved it after all the shit he put up growing up with part of the Stark family. But then after I don't know I started to hate you"

"That was the beginning of a spell" both girls looked at Kinevra

"What spell?" Dany asked

"The same spell being cast by someone who is torturing the father of you unborn child, Dany you need to rescue him, only Jon/Argon can save the realm from this great evil. He is the Prince that was Promised"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Your grace please don't let my brother die," Arya cried as Gentry grabbed onto her, " I Know you hate him but he truly loved you and you love him as well deep down"

Dany stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daario was waiting for Dany to come up from the prison. She ran up and kissed him, but realised it wasn't the same

"Dany you love him, I know you do let go of the hate , you are back for a reason!"

"What I am here for just to rescue him" she spat

Dario pin her against the wall and said angrily, "He might be the saviour of the world, but you are his saviour as he is yours, once the great war is over you will rule and further a better Targaryen line starting with the one in your belly. He does deserve your angry but you are alive, what he did save everyone you can't hate him for that"

Tears running further down her face "He was always so honourable"

"Dany please go and rescue him, you will regret it when all said and done if you don't:

Dany looked down at her feet and Daario let go of her. He open his mouth to say something but she cut him off

"I will get change and go please let Arya know"

She walked off to her room to get changed.

Kinevra was waiting for Dany when she walked out the room. "I am going to get him why are you here"

"My queen we have cast spells to hide you all from the spell but I still do not know who our enemy is. Please wear this necklace it will keep you safe," she passed the necklace to Dany and as Dany put it on Kinevra continued, "You will need to find Tommend he will help you find Jon and whilst you are away I will go back to the temple and pray for our answer for who is our enemy"

"Okay" Dany said walking away to Drogon.

Dany met Drogon, "Sorry my darling that I haven't been around I just couldn't cope but now we have to save Jon"

Drogon then looked at Dany and spoke "Father"

"What?"

"Ours" Drogon spoke again

Dany had tears coming down her face "I guess so, we are heading beyond the wall"

Drogon lower his shoulder and Dany struggle to get comfortable with her slowly growing belly. When Drogon realised she was comfortable he lifted them up into the air.

As they were flying Dany felt the baby kick she gasped and put her hand on her belly. "Hello sweetling, I'm going to rescue your daddy. I'm sorry I left it to long we should all be together as a family" As she said that all the hate for Jon left her body and she was determined to get him back.

Several hours later

Dany hadnt been paying to much attention to the land below, but all of a sudden Drogon started to turn and fly down.

"What are you doing Drogon"

He replied "brother"

All of a sudden Dany could see Reagal on the beach he still had the bolts coming out of his body. They landed next to him and Dany jumped off Drogon and ran to Reagal, Reagal lifted his head and roared at her

"Oh my how Reaga?" as she pulled the bolts out of him. It took a bit but as she got the last one out Drogon threw some sheep towards Reagal. She hadn't noticed that Drogon had left to get the food.

Once Reagal had finished his food he spread his wings and took flight Dany watch in awe as she realise her youngest was okay. He landed back down but she could see he still wasn't strong enough.

"Reagal we are going to rescue your father are you able to fly all the way or did you want to stay here and we will get you on the way back"

Reagal roared as to say "No he wanted to come"

"Okay Reagal you have to let us know when you need a rest and we will find a place to land"

And he nodded

Dany went back to Drogon and got back on him. "Soves" and both Dragons lifted up and begin to fly, they decided to stay over the sea and high so nobody could see them.

They made it to Eastwatch by the sea seeing the damage from the war and Reagal began to decend, Drogon followed. Dany watched Reagal "Drogon is he okay"

"Mother he said rest"

Dany climbed off Drogon and went to Reagal and pat him

"Mother" Drogon said "brother said keep going he will follow aftwr he rested his wings"

"Are you sure Reagal?" He nodded, "Okay please don't take to long we must find Tommend"

Dany went back to Drogon and they took off they didn't go to high as they were looking for settlements. After a little while they found a big settlement.

"Land outside the township Drogon and I will go in"

Dany got off Drogon and walked into the settlement. A women walked up to her, "Are you the Dragon Queen"

"Yes I was or am? Please call me Daenarys"

"I am Thorgy"

"Hello I'm looking for Tommend and Jon Snow its urgent"

"Daenerys they are in the next settlement," Thorgy pointed in the direction Dany was to go, "it will be half a days ride by horse but I see you have you Dragon it should takes you less than that to get that"

"Thank you for all your help I must go"

Dany rushed back to Drogon, "Soves, this easy my darling" she pointed the direction to Drogon.

Drogon landed when they saw the next settlement, Dany paused before she got down.

"Dragon Queen I heard you died"

Dany turned and saw Tommend walking towards her

"Tommend yes I died but I was brought back to life but I am here to find Jon"

"My Queen the little crow has been in a bad way since you know, he left us a month a go and went further north"

Dany started to panic "Please Tommend he, he is in trouble I need to find him," tears were coming down her face, "is there anyway we can find him"

"Every so often his direwolf Ghost comes back to see us maybe we can track him"

"Please"

"My Queen you need to tell me what is going on but I will get horse and we can try and track Ghost"

As they got onto the horses ghost turned up in a panic whining and barking, Dany got off the horse

"Ghost what has happened"

She looked into his eyes and realised

"Ghost you must take us to Jon now we need to save him"

She jumped back on the horse, Tommend looked shocked.

"Come on Tommend I will explain on the way"

They both followed Ghost As fast as they could thru the thick snow

"Dragon Queen what the hell"

"All I know is that something is torturing Jon I don't know who but it's bad"

They were silent for awhile whilst heading to Jon

"Tommend please call me Dany, what do you mean Jon was in a bad way Arya said the same thing?"

"Dany he wasn't himself when he came to wall. So I begged the commander to release him to us so we could look after him. Dany he didn't get any better he would only talk to me and that was barely. He wouldn't eat and a couple of weeks ago he just left. What happen why did he kill you, he was in love with you"

"I know I love him and still love him but after we found out about his parentage things changed. We did have an arguement before the war. Left me get this out" Tommend nodded, " his names is Argon Targaryen his father is my oldest brother and his mother is Lyanne Stark, it makes him heir to the throne. After the war and the party of the North I wanted to make amends, I went to his room basically I declared all my feeling to him, but to Jon I was just his queen which he said over and over. He rejected me" she sobbed. "He killed me Tommend stab me thru the heart after kissing me, and here I am rescuing him"

"Im sorry Dany but I need to say he truly did love you. Dany we need to move faster Ghost is speeding up"

They sped up when all of a sudden she stopped

"Oh my God Jon"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In front of Dany and Tommend was Jon hanging from a tree. Tommend jumped from his horse "Dany I'm going to hold him, here is a knife to cut the rope. Dany we must be quick"

Dany was in shock but she snapped out of it when Tommend gave her the knife. They went to the body and as Tommend grabbed Jon, Dany cut the rope. It took a little bit but Dany finally cut thru the rope.

"Is he still breathing"

Tommend gently laid Jon onto the ground and released the rope from around his neck. Checking him out as Dany got off her horse.

"He was suffocating as his neck didn't break, Dany we have to get him back to the camp and get the maester to have a look. I'm sorry Dany he must of been hanging for awhile"

"Oh Jon I am so sorry"

"Dany in my bag there is a wool scarf im going to wrap around his neck to give it some protection"

Dany grab the scarf and passes it to Tommend. As he finished wrapping the scarf Reagal landed.

"Tommend is Reagal best to carry Jon back"

"Yes we will make a stretcher quickly so Jon can be tied to it and Reagal can carry him"

They got Jon set up and Dany gave Reagal instruction to meet them at the settlement. Tommend and Dany pushed there horses as fast as they could back to the settlement. When they made it to the settlement Reagal had already landed and Jon's body had been removed.

"Dany follow me that would have take Jon to Davina"

They walked into the hut and Dany saw Davina checking over the body. Dany went to say something but Tommend stop her, "Dany you need something to eat We will grab some and Davina will let us know what is happening with Jon"

"Tommend I need to stay"

"Dany I am not silly southern I can tell a pregnant women when did you eat last"

Looking shocked "Honestly last night I have been to upset"

"Tommend" Davina spoke, "get her fed then I want to check her out the stress will not be good for the baby"

"I" Dany spoke up but getting cut off

"I will check you your grace you have the future inside of you" Davina stated staring Dany down.

"Come on Dany"

Dany followed Tommend out to where the women of the settlement were cooking the food, Tommend grab to bowls of soup and guided her to a table.

"Please Dany eat you are to skinny for being pregnant, if I may ask how far along are you"

"Im 4 and half months along"

"So Jon killed both you and your child 6 odd weeks ago"

"Yes" Dany looked into her bowl, she moved it and started crying, "I was told days ago that he was going to die and I hated him I didn't believe her and now the father of my unborn child will die"

"Dany with the cold and his neck not breaking is possible a good thing"

Davina came and sat down next to them both

"Tommend is right your Grace the cold has kept him alive and he was in that rope long but at this point he is asleep and I'm not sure when he will"

"Are you saying he could never wake up" Dany stated wanting to vomit.

"I need you to breath Dany in and out slowly" Dany copied Davina actions and felt herself calming down.

"Dany he could wake up tomorrow, next week or never. I'm sorry, but so new you to eat this soup then I can check you out"

"My stomach is to upset, can I please see Jon" Dany got up and she started to see stars, Tommend saw her sway, "Are you okay Dany"

"Ah .." and with that Dany passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Should we tell her ..."

"Tell her ..."

"... letter ..."

" ... that would be cruel"

" ... need to know ..."

"what"

" truth ... loves her"

Dany woke up, "Where am I? What"

Davina was listen to Danys stomach

"My Queen"

"Please Dany"

Davina smile "Dany you have been passed out for 3 days and I was checking you baby's heart beat it's perfect . "

"My baby is okay" Dany cried

"Yes but you need to look after yourself you need to eat your body is still fragile, please don't interupt. I know your are queen and have duties but if you were dead like they said you would have used a lot of energy to come back, which will still be hurting your energy level now. You have people use them and have an afternoon sleep" Davina stated a little loud in the end.

"Thank you, you are correct but now I have Jon to look after"

"I will give instruction with regards to getting liquids into him, but his body needs to heal so he should be placed in a bed and not moved"

"When can we leave"

"Not yet my, Dany I want to make sure you are healthy enough to travel. Here is some stew eat and rest, I will be back shortly"

Dany ate her meal and fell back to sleep

Tommand came into the room the next morning

"Dany I'm sorry to disturb you but I think you should know Jon had written a letter"

"Is that what you were talking about"

"Yes you heared"

Dany nodded

"Dany I'm sorry I believe you should have it and read it"

"Okay" she took the parchment off Tommand

"Dany I'm going to let you read it but I'm going to stay here okay"

Dany nodded at him as she sat up and started to open the letter

I want to write Dearest Dany my love, my queen, but I cannot as for some reason I took her life.

Dany you were, are my true love my soul mate and even after our argument I still wanted to marry you. I did not care if we could not have heirs I just wanted it to be you and me forever. Like we said at the waterfall.

Dany after the battle I do not know how but my feeling change and I was upset I was fight myself for those feelings of love we had, and I was loosing. After we left Winterfell, I behonest do not remember anything.

How can I not remember a war, how can I not remember loosing you Dany to the darkness (I was told.) How can I not remember killing you, how did I kill you I was just told that I did it.

Next thing I remember is being back at the Wall being told what I did and my punishment. Why would I want you dead, I would have tried everything in my power to save you from your darkness, even of that meant us traveling away from the kingdom to heal. I keep asking my self why, why did this happen, what did I do wrong in my life and why didn't they just kill me like every other murder deserves.

Every night I have been tormented with your death. I can not live like this I need to find you in the after life and I hope you forgive me for my sins. You are my light Dany and I hope to see you soon my love

Dany began to cry and Tommend came and sat next to her and cuddle. She gave him the letter to read

"Dany towards the end he did not sleep, I am guessing he was .."

"Kinerva" Dany interupted, "said he was tormented by something, someone want him dead but who would want that he is a hero"

"Dany there are only a few that believe that. Others take there life for granted. I told you he truly loved you do you forgive him?"

"I can't ... Tommend can you help me up I need to see him"

"Yes Davina said you needed to walk so 1, 2,3"

Tommend helped Dany walk into the next room, they slowly walked to Jon's body

"Davina is trying to slowly warm him back up to not shock the body, she said another week and we can put him on a stretcher and your Dragon can fly him slowly back to where ever you are hidding"

"Thank you to you both, I am back in Mereena for now. But how will I keep in touch with you."

"We use hawks, Dany we still have wargs that can we can send messages to you"

"Good I would like to keep in touch and maybe Reagal can fetch you both when I need some help if you will accept"

"Dany you and Jon saved us now it's our turn to help you"

"Thank you his colour looks better, can you get me a seat so I can sit down with him for a little bit"

Tommend grab her a seat and she stay there for awhile just in silence whilst tears slowly move down her face.

"Yes my love my soul mate I forgive you for your sins but I need you to return to me. Because you love me and you have give me, us a new beginning we will soon have a child Jon. Our dream come true"

She got up and slowly walked back to bed.

A week later Dany said her goodbyes and left the settlement with Jon, Drogon and Reagal to returned home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back to present day

"and now we are here" Dany said without emotion.

"Are you still pregnant?"

"Yes what sort of question is that?" Dany said moving the blanket off here belly.

"How could you hate our child?" tears were coming out of his eyes

Dany got up and walked around to where Jon was standing.

"I was full of emotion I had been killed by the man I loved who didn't love me" Jon went to say something and she put her hand up and continued, "and then was brought to life. I felt alone and being pregnant made me feel even more so. I still do not know what to expect"

"And us?" Jon said

"I forgive but I'm not sure, you rejected me"

"You know I loved you" Jon said in a raised voice

"You rejected me after the battle, I told you I loved you like no other and you called me your queen. I didn't want to be your queen I wanted to be your wife or lover?"

"But you were my Queen .." Jon paused. "but now you told me this story with no emotion how can you be so calm?"

Dany looked at him with her mouth open

"I need some air" and with that Jon stormed out of the room.

It took a few minutes to Dany come out of her shock and she ran after Jon. Dany saw Arya who had her hand up.

"What..."

Arya cut her off "We saw Jon walking Hendry has taken him outside"

Dany held her stomach as she had some pain shoot thru

"Are you okay Dany?"

"Yes just baby didn't like that run. Okay we said we were going to shop to get you more material"

"Dany I'm really okay I don't need more clothes"

"Arya you might be 6 weeks behind me but you are bigger than me please let me do this for you. I don't know how you are comfortable in thoes pants"

"I'm not but I'm not like you I don't like wearing dresses"

"Neither do I Arya but it's hot and I need to be comfortable with my stomach. And I'm sure my dressmaker can make you something with pants included"

"Okay but you need to eat you look a little pale"

"No I'm okay I'm not hungry beside we can eat in the market if I get hungry. Okay I will get change into better clothes and meet you down stairs shortly."

"Yes I will change into something lighter, see you soon"

Dany walked back to her room as she passed the corner then pain went thru her belly again and she had to grab the Wall whilst bending over.

"I'm sorry little one for running I won't do that again you can stop kicking me" she said rubbing her belly. When she's felt better Dany went and got changed.

Both women had hood on them to give them some privacy from the public and a guard who was also in disguise to protect them.

"Dany I could of done this alone you look so pale"

"I need some fresh Air. Davina said if Jon ever woke up he might be in shock but I didn't think it would have been this bad so I think I'm a little shook up about the fight. But a good day shopping will help my mood."

The women made there way to the markets where they looked for material, jewel and anything else they may need.

"Wow your smiling Arya doe this mean you might be enjoying yourself?"

"Yes okay you got me maybe because I am older or maybe I don't have someone pressuring me to get stuff"

Dany smiled, "well we are 2 pregnant ladies and why should we rush we have all day and you have to be comfortable in what we wear. Did Sansa or your mom every take you out"

Arya frown a little bit "I think mum did a couple of times but then I just run off she wanted me to be a Lady"

"And we both no that you are not you are a kingsguard or a commander" both of them laughed, "Arya I never asked how you felt about the pregnancy and a child running around"

"By the time Gendry and I got on the boat I realised that I didn't want to fight anymore 10 years of being chase or chasing, I felt older than what I was. I wanted adventure still to see the world, but after Jon was sent away I realised Gendry was really my only family left. He understood me as the person not my laat name or my title, but me the person who wanted to fight and find adventure. You know I asked him on the boat after a couple days of being sick, we got married and after we got here I found out I was pregnant. I thought I would be unhappy but becausee you are pregnant and we connect i am excited. That weird"

"Yes I never thought you would settle and have children. But it doesn't surprise me that you ask Gendry but what his lordship? He has shown promise here helping me out whilst unavailable"

"Gendry had organised people to look after the land whilst he is away and we do have them send us reports. We haven't told them where we are or how long we will be away for but the men and women it's better than what it was after years of war."

"Do you want to go back after this"

"No but for Gendry you made him Lord and I will follow him. What about you and Jon?"

"I'm not sure. I have to let him heal first before we can do anything. Let's keep looking"

Arya nodded.

The women kept looking around and got something to eat.

A few hours later a solider come up to them

"Your Grace" he said quietly "Kinevra has return she must speak to you all!"

Dany and Arya passed there shopping to the other guard and head back to the pyramid


	8. Chapter 8

Back to Jon racing away from Dany

Jon was walking fast to get away from Dany but no idea all of a sudden he walks into Arya

"Jon where are you going"

"I need fresh air" Jon says desperately

"Arya, hi Jon you are awake" says Gendry shocked

"Why are you both here?"

Gendry looks at Arya then looks to Jon, "come on Jon lets take a walk and have a chat" Gendry says.

"Okay" Jon say and follows Gendry out.

Once out of the pyramids Gendry turns to Jon " I Know of a good place near the markets to eat and maybe drink"

"This is weird" Jon says

"What do you mean?" Gendry ask

"I have all these questions but I don't know where to start"

"Let's get to the pub and I'll tell you all" Gendry said.

They made it to the pub order some breakfast and a jug of Ale.

"Okay Jon so when we last saw you, you where heading to the wall. Arya had decided to leave and I asked to join her."

"But you are here?" questioned Jon

"Mate eat your food and listen. Yes I had ducked up to Stormlands and organised the men and women up there to look after the land til I return. I wanted to travel with Arya after everything I never wanted to lose her even if it meant we were never really together. We decide to travel west to see what was out there But after a few weeks we felt thing were wrong and decided to turn west." Gendry stopped to eat some food.

"I think you should know Jon that I married your sister on the boat she asked me funnily enough after being sick for a couple of days."

"I am glad you did the right thing by my sister I would have been angry if I had found out she was pregnant and not married by you" Jon stated

"Well.. let me keep going, well it took a couple more weeks and we got stuck in a storm our boat was complete destroyed. Arya and I were the only survivors lasting 2 days at sea before we were picked up, we were glad they were friendly ship. They brought us here to Mereena, we met Daario first and we explain who we are, he then told us that Danearys, Dany was alive. Jon she was struggling really bad and wouldn't see us, when we did eventually she her she wasn't in a good way, everything had take a toll on her. She even though you had usper her"

"She should have known and I told her I didn't want the throne and that she was my Queen that I would bow down to" stated Jon

"Well that's what she though I'm sorry until we informed her that you were imprisoned and sent to the wall. She didn't care she was to upset. Jon can I ask what happened above the wall?"

Jon looked out into the market then down to his food and said "I would be awake and would see her with the knife in her heart, I would sleep and see the same thing I just couldn't do it any more"

"Jon .. "

"Gendry what are ? Jon you are awake" Tommand was heading to the Pyramid for a visit when he saw the 2 man at the pub.

Both men got up and Gendry shook Tommand's hand, Tommands turn to Jon and gave him a hug, "How are you feeling mate?" patting him on the back and sitting down with them both

"Gendry was telling me what has happened here, how did Dany react to ..?" Jon said

"We will get back to my other question afterwards. The red priestiest who saved Dany informed us at court that you were in trouble, it took awhile for Dany to come to a conclusion that she did truly love you and needed to rescues you."

Tommand then added to the conversation, "Jon, Dany did turn up upset and was in a hurry to find you she was very stressed when we found you umm hurt. She did pass out for a couple of days and our healer wouldn't let her leave until she was satisfied that her and the baby were okay"

"Shit the baby how far along is she?" Jon gasped in horror, "I killed her and our baby!" he realised

Tommand looked at Gendry and then said, "Jon she was 3 moons pregnant when you killed she is about 7 now"

"Fuck and all this time she has been stressed and then I dump.."

Gendry cut in "She knew that you would be in shock when you woke so she was waiting for that. Davina, the healer, comes with Tommand every couple of week to check her and the baby. Arya and I make sure she eats every couple of hours and I have been taking court to give her days to spend with you whilst you slept. We have tried to take pressure off her" Gendry look at Tommand then back at Jon, "Jon we also haven't told things to protect her. The Night King isnt truly dead"

"What that is impossible Arya killed him" Jon said

"Yes she killed the body but his soul was moved else where. We were all manipulated by a spell that was cast, to hate on Dany, to have her friends killed and used Dany at her weakest to kill all those people at Kings Landing"

"How, what?"

A guard comes up to the men , "Lord Barathon, Kinevra has request yours and their presents at the Pyramids now, please follow"

"Well Im guessing she has found out more information" Tommand says as they got up


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay everyone life just got in the way everytime i got to write

Hope you enjoy this chapter

As they were walking back Gendry noticed Arya and Dany infront

"Oh I forgot to say Jon, Arya is pregnant to she is just under 6 moons gone," Gendry smiled and called to his wife and ran up to her.

Jon stopped in shock and Dany saw this she stopped she new Tommand would drag him up.

"What the fuck?"

Tommand replied "Well according to your southern rituals lest he did the right thing and married your sister. I believe you never ask your Dragon queen to marry and there she is glowing and pregnant with your child."

Tommand walked away from Jon and up to Dany which he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hug before walking to the pyramid.

Jon shook himself and walked up to Dany, "I'm so sorry Dany I never should have stormed out on"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly where their child was kicking, "It's okay I knew something like that would happen" she smiled at him.

"Dany this is amazing our child kicking, but you look pale are you okay?"

"Jon I'm okay are you okay with everything?"

"Dany we need to be honest and communicate properly for us to work. I am honestly a bit weak and tired from being out today. But you are pregnant I need to keep you well, now you are pale are you okay?"

"No I'm not feeling well and I'm tired too. Out baby has been very active today to maybe that has drained me a little" Dany replied.

"Okay after we have had this meeting I suggest we both rest" Jon stated

"Yes that sounds like a plan" Dany smiled back at Jon

Jon put his other arm around Dany's waist and they slowly walked to the pyramid.

"By the way Tommand is right, Gendry and Arya did the right thing"

Jon replied, "Yes but she is my sister"

"Who is very happy to be married and starting her own family. Arya and I have become close don't upset a pregnant women or you will have 2 to deal with"

"Okay okay you are right they did do the right thing and yes if she is happy I'm happy for her and Gendry"

AS Dany and Jon reached the stairs she swayed a little, "Dany are you okay" Jon said worryingly

"Umm I'm not sure" Dany replied, "Jon I can get up the stairs"

Jon had picked her up and started walking up the stairs, "when we get inside I place you down" he replied.

Jon then asked one of the guards to get Dany some water and food. When they were inside one the guards lead them to a small sitting room so Dany could relax a little and eat something.

"Jon you look tired after that, I would have been okay to get up the stair with me leaning on you and the guard"

"I'm okay, not use to ..." saying the last part quietly that Dany not heard

"Liar" she smile

"You have put on weight since I last carried you" he tease back

"Are you saying your baby is fat?" she bantered back

"Nope not falling for that" he smiled back

"Your Grace," a solider interrupted "I'm sorry everyone else is waiting for you in the main meeting room."

Jon walk to Dany taking her hand and helping her out of her chair they followed the guard to the room.

"Dany you still look pale"

"Lets get this meeting done then we can rest" she sighed

"We can postpone you are the Queen"

"No its fine" she smiled at him

They walked into the meeting room and sat down, they were joined by Gendry, Arya, Daario, Tommand, Davina and some other second son deputies.

"Okay Kinevra what did you want to let us know" said Dany

"Let's start back at the Battle of Winterfell against the Night King,"

"I Killed him" Arya stated.

"Yes you did" Kinevra replied, "but you only killed his body not his soul it had moved onto another body"

"What the he'll?" Arya shout, Gendry was trying to calm her down, "No I Killed him and winter was starting to go when we left"

"Yes lady Arya winter has gone because his body can no longer can control the elements, but he can still control people. And we saw that with what he did to you all over at Westroes,"

Dany then piped up, "What do you mean?" Jon grabbing her hand to give her support.

"My Grace he started to turn people against you,"

Dany let go of Jon's hand and faced him, "What .." not been able to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry my Queen the Night King had a plan to make you destroy yourself and the other Queen in the process. He started to turn people against you and use you and your Dragon to kill people in Kings Landing."

Dany got up and started to walk around she grab the wall like she was going to pass out and lent forward grabbing her belly, Jon got up and before he reached her, Dany looked up and her eyes were white

She started to speak "Azor Ahai you thought you hard gotton rid of me, how does it feel to be a broken man. You put yourself out there to show people that you weren't above them, you were a hero. And yet they shunned you, betrayed you, you are a nobody. A fool .."

Whilst Dany was speaking in another voice everyone had got up and was in shock, however Jon noticed something eles there was blood dripping down Dany's leg. When she stop talking he knew she was fighting what had taken over her. Then he ran to her as she passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dany" Arya said as she started to cry, "Davina will she be okay?" Gendry grab Arya and hugged her.

Davina walked up to Jon and Dany, Jon stated "She is bleeding the baby"

Davina looked shocked and saw the blood on the floor, "Oh my god Jon that is .."

"The baby is fine the blood loss is from damage the baby has done to the womb, with bed rest Dany and the baby will be okay" Kinevra cut in as they all looked at her Davina was about to say something when Jon cut them both off.

"That message, he said that regularly to me in my dreams but I didn't realise it was the Night King, he was haunting me all this time. How am I suppose to Kill him when we don't know who he is in and how?" Jon said as he was looking at a uncouisous Dany

Kinevra unwrapped a package that was on the table, "We have all heard of lightbringer the sword that Azor made and pludge into his soul mate Nissa. Well this is the knife " they all looked down and saw the weapon shining away, "that you used to kill your soul mate Aegon, this will be what you use once we find out where the Night King is and kill him. I don't think he realised you made it after all. But for now we will keep looking for you to find out who he is and you have a queen to look after"

Kinevra bowed and Jon left the room to head back to Dany's or was it there room. Davina shouted a few order but followed Jon up. Jon placed Dany softly on the bed. A serving girl came behind with water and towels.

Davina asked quietly, "Jon it might be better if you wait outside until I finish this examination"

Jon looked down at Dany, "No I am staying I will stay at her head and hold her hand"

"Okay I will check everything out, maybe talk calmly to her and once I am done we will change her clothes and linen"

Jon nodded and kissed Dany's head and start to talk to her quietly. He could see by her facial features that the examination was a little uncomfortable for her but she stayed out of it.

"Okay Jon I have found the blood clot and Dany has stopped bleeding. The baby is still kicking away but I will keep check them every couple of hours."

Jon winced at the blood on Davinas hand whilst she wash them.

"Will Dany and the baby get to delivery?"

"They are both strong I believe we will make it close to her date with close attention and bed rest."

Davina then asked the serving girl to help replace the linen and change Dany.

"How long til she wake?" Jon asked

"I'm not sure maybe a few hours or a day she did loses a bit of blood. I will stay here we you both until she recovers then I will head back up North with Tommand and come back bring back some of my tools and herbs and stay here til she delivers."

"Hang on what that take weeks?" Jon asked

"Jon hasn't been told everything yet, how is she" Arya said as she walked into the room.

"Okay Jon after this I need to check on you. To answer your question Dany and Drogon found Reagal at Dragonstone he had almost healed, he came up with them to rescue you. And now Reagal has as been fairing Tommand and I up and back to look after you and her. Arya she is out of woods but I would like her to be on bed rest for lest a week after she wakes up. Come on Jon I would like to check you over, Arya please don't stress she will be fine"

After giving Jon a once over Davina order Jon to rest to let the guards know when he or both wake up. Davina and Arya left them both to rest.

Several Hours later

Jon woke up and Dany was still asleep next to him, he put his hand on their child and recieved a kick. Jon kissed where their child kicked and said "I am glad you are moving my little sweetling"

Kissing Dany on the forehead He got up open the door and asked the guard to ask the serving girls to bring dinner to their room.

Arya walked in shortly after, "Has she woken?"

"No she still sleep, but our little one is kicking up a storm So that is good. How is your little one going?" Jon said as he rub his sister belly.

"Our one is not as active as your, but still gives me a good kick every so often" Arya said, "Okay we need to talk Jon please sit"

Jon sighed and went to sit at the table with Arya. "okay"

"Jon, what happened with you, from our side Gendry and I told Dany we can't remember things after leaving Winterfell but we can remember hating her until we got away from Westeroes?"

"I wanted to marry her, then I found out who I was. I was fighting in my head mainly I still wanted her but I also new it was wrong. I didn't want the throne either but the way she acted when I told her the truth he hurt, my whole life was a lie, my whole meaning for life was a lie. A Bastard who was shunned, told he was worthless, no real family except for you Arya" (Arya smiled at him after he said that,) " Even after the celebration dinner when she came to my room I wanted her but there was something the back of my head telling me I wasn't worthy of her, that we related. I don't remember anything eles after we left up until I killed her, after that I wanted to..."

"Please stop I don't want you to say it, because I know you did it" Arya cried. Jon grab her hand and moved her onto his lap.

"I thought I would never see you again Arya I'm sorry. But those voices in my head got worse and so did the nightmares I couldn't cope. You know how you feel about Gendry that's how I feel about Dany, she is my everything" Jon said crying

"Now we find out we were all used and she remembers everything I'm guessing Dany feels worse and I'm not sure"

"Jon as much as she hated you she her love for you is even stronger. I am sure Gendry told you that she sat and slept beside you every night whilst you were out."

"Yes he mention that, I will have to wait til she wakes to no what she feels and it thinking. But now we are heading into another war to end the Night King and we don't even know where he is!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kinevra will locate where he is and we will go and kill him Jon but for now we wait. But first Dany and I need to have our babies. OH I'm sounded like a girl"

"Arya are you happy with all of this married and a baby? Have you let our family know about it?"

Arya sighed, "I wrote Sansa a couple of letters, she wrote back basically saying she didn't care. Jon I even asked about if she had wrote or heard from you, but she wrote back saying you weren't family and you betrayed the land and you deserved everything you got" Arya started crying again, "I'm sorry Jon"

"Arya you knew Sansa and I never got on as children and she proved that she had no love for me when she betrayed me several time including telling Tyrion my secret"

"Well I do keep writing to her (Jon eyes open widely) but I lie to her I haven't told her I'm married or pregnant or that we are with Dany. Jon she is the sweetest person, I can't believe we never took the time to get to know her And I will be forever sorry for that"

"I know Arya maybe if we had a bit more time you and Sansa could have made time with her, but it was against us. What about Bran have you wrote to him"

"I wrote to him but I haven't heard back, from what I heard he is trying to fix all of Cersei and Roberts problems they cause while governing."

"My question is did he know if this would happen and if he did why didn't he stop it"

"Jon he isn't our brother anymore he has changed there is no humanity left in him. He did say he spent alot of time in the past so maybe he did not know. I can't judge because I do not know him anymore. To answer your others question after everything that went down I had no one left, I am sorry Jon and I realised that Gendry was my family and I could not lose him. I ask him to marry me to make it official, I kinda knew you would kick my ass if I fell pregnant and not married. I am happy with it all. But now Mr you got someone pregnant what are you going to do about it?"

"She is the love of my life my soul mate and if she will have me I will marry her. But I think there are a few conversation to have before we do"

"Yes i will marry you Jon" Dany said from the bed. She tried to get up but Jon stopped her

"What happened?" she asked, then gasped, "the baby?" she put her hand on her belly and gets a swift kick as Jon put his hand on hers.

"Our baby is fine. All the kicking damaged some of your womb and caused you to bleed. You will be tired and Davina has asked for you to be on bed rest so she can watch you"

"Okay" Dany replied. "What happened with the meeting"

"What do you remember Dany?" Jon said

Dany then gasp and burst into tear pushing him off, "Why me I was going to save the land, why did you all want me dead why did the Night King want me dead?"

Arya walked around the other side of the bed and got onto and rub Dany's back.

"Dany I know you are upset, but you need to calm down for yourself and the baby," Jon said rubbing her belly, "I'm guessing the Night King wanted to get rid of you because of me, or maybe he thought if we destroyed ourselves he could come in and rule. We somehow we made lightbringer, so now we have a weapon to kill him where ever he is and fix the mistakes. Dany I need you for now I need you to concentrate on yourself and our child okay"

Dany still had tears nodded her head and started to drift of back to sleep. As she fell asleep Gendry walked in with a serving girl. The girl popped the tray on the table Gendry thanked her, Arya moved to the table whilst Jon sat with Dany still rub her belly.

"I thought it was all over" Jon said frustrated

"I know," said Gendry rubbing Arya belly, "But now we have to wait for Kinevra to find out where the Night King and his plan for Westeroes"

"So logistic wise what do we have available to us" Jon said

"The second son's run by Daario is available to us, I'm not sure how many they have but I am guessing over 20 thousand"

Jon interupted " will Daario and his men follow me as I don't expect Dany to fight this time around, since I knew they were lover before and I'm guessing he would hate me for what I did to her?"

Arya piped up, "when we got here Daario was friendly to us, help us and been good to us . I think he is still in love with her but he has either been told or realised himself that you and Dany belong together .."

Daario walked into the room, "Yes Jon or is it Aegon?" as he walked to shake his hand, "myself and the second son's will follow you to rid this evil"

"I prefer Jon Daario" Jon shook his hand a little shock at the friendly reception

"Our numbers are up to 40 thousand and we are in talks with the gold company after there leaders death to join us. Is she okay" Daario said

"Daario she is okay physically but I'm guessing with the revitalization that she was a target and used herself it will take awhile to come back to us mentally" Jon said gazing down at Dany.

"Can we get Grey worm and thee unsullies back to us?" Arya asked

"Grey Worm wanted to kill me after what I did to Dany, if I am here he won't follow," said Jon

Daario sat down and said "Grey Worm and the unsullies having been freeing the rest of the slaves in Essos like Dany asked. I have been in contact with him and kept him up with what was going on he does know that Dany is alive and about you Jon. He is angry but he will follow you as well"

"but the next question is who is the Night King and when do we go to war?" asked Gendry


	12. Chapter 12

For the next week Dany slept or sat in there room and not talked to anyone, Jon knew Dany was struggling with everything that she had heard. She did allow him to touch her so when she burst into tear or he new she needed a hug he was there for her. Jon didn't leave the room either, he asked Tommand and Davina to go with Reagal and return with Ghost. Tommand decide that he would stay with them in Meereen so he would head back to settle his affairs then return.

Gendry and Daario look after the court whilst Dany was unwell. One day whilst in the middle of court and old face returned, Gendry recognised him straight away

"King Bran what are you doing here" Gendry asked

"What this is King Bran?" Daario asked, "You should of helped them for the throne not destroy them" he kept speaking walking down the stairs towards Bran.

"It had to happen, but I am here to apologise to them can you please help me up to their room Daario" Bran said in more of a normal voice then Gendry heard they last spoke.

Daario looked at Gendry, he signed and Gendry spoke "I will get Arya, Daario gets some guards to help Bran up and we will see if they want to speak to you"

They all went up to the Dany and Jon room and knock on the door. Jon opened the door, "What do you want Bran?"

"What is Bran doing here?" Dany asked thru the door.

Jon opened the door and let them in, they all saw how bad Dany looked her hair dishevelled, eyes red from crying and she looked like she hadn't moved from the bed in days.

Bran rolled up to Dany sitting in bed, "My Queen," Bran said taking her hand, "I have spent move of my time as the three eye raven looking into the past search the Night King or Jon parentage that I forgot to look at the time here and now and the future. And for that I am truly sorry, when I came back to this time I was to late and things were put in motion that I could not stop."

"Bran what are you talking about" Jon asked as he moved towards Dany and sat next to her. The others sat on the chairs near by.

"Lets start at the beginning Azor Azza was the Prince who was promised he created or forged the sword Lightbringer. To make it stronger he needed magic to ..." Bran started

Arya interrupted "Yes we know he eventually asked his wife to sacrifice herself to make the sword invincible"

"Yes but in this time line both Job and Dany are the Prince and princess who is promised, however both are not capable of forging a sword. But also compared to Azor and Nissa, Jon and Dany are soul mates, Azor and Nissa were not."

Dany and Jon looked at each other with tears in their eye, Jon cleared his throat and said, "You are right I would not have asked Dany to sacrifice herself and I don't think she was capable of ending me"

"No I couldn't have ended you Jon" Dany cried.

"But the sword or knife Jon used to kill Dany is lightbringer" Gendry said

Bran started again, "when I realised what was happening I realised there were other forces involved, I realised he was still alive somewhere. By the time I found out that his soul had shift you Dany had all ready destroyed half of Kings Landing, I realised that we had to kill our enemy. I'm sorry Dany, Jon and Arya," Bran turned to look Arya and kept going, "I realised there was a loophole in the prophecy and I warged into Arya and forced her to say those word and give you 'Needle' to kill Dany"

"What the fuck Bran!" Arya got up and cried. Gendry got up and help her from behind to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Arya but Jon asked all those years ago for Needle to be forged for you and when I looked into the future I realised that him killing Dany would bring the power back to the sword, which could be used to kill the Night King. I also knew that Drogon would bring Dany to Volantis to be revived"

"But you became King Bran you could have .." Jon was lost for words, Dany was leaning against him crying.

"I am sorry for what I did to you all but there was no other way. Dany, Jon would never have hurt you if he wasn't under the influence of magic he love you truly." Bran said with emotion

"I know and I love him to" Dany said quietly. Jon kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her belly.

Daario piped up "So what do we do now, do you know where the Night King is Bran"

"No I need the Godswood to help my power and there is none here and Kings Landing they have no power." Bran said

Daario replied "Then why are you here"

Bran sighed, " I couldn't trust anyone so I told them I am here to make a treaty then would bring food resources back to Westeroes. But my first priority was to apologise to all and help with the war to come. And help with a wedding that needs to happen"

Jon look to Dany then to Bran "I don't think .."

Bran interupted "can everyone please leave the room so Jon, Dany And I can talk please"

Arya look kissed off at Bran he said to her "Arya please go and rest you need it with the knight you are carrying,"

Arya chuckled "told you Gendry it was a boy, but Jon I want to stay"

"Arya" Gendry said, "You need to rest I'm guessing they will tell us later what was spoken about"

Jon replied, "Yes I will" and with that everyone left.

"I know your struggling Dany and the last thing you need on your mind it a wedding, but Davos told me that whilst you were all on the boat he suggest that you 2 should get married straight away at White Harbour To Tyrion and Varys. They did struggle with the idea he said, Davos knew it was time for an Honourable man and a Just women to be on the throne" Bran said

"Where is he now, Davos" Jon ask

"I sent him up to Sansa to keep an eye on her"

"Why would you Bran she did a good job whilst Jon was with me at Dragonstone" replied Dany

"Sansa has isolated the North and they have fish but that doesn't last long or is enough, the farming lands have been decimated and there is hardly any wild life to be hunted. I offered he assistant to come back into the fold, but she told me she will sort it out"

"As I said to Arya, Bran I think Sansa is trying to reclaim her control over herself after what she has gone thru. But you don't do that at the expense of the people you serve" Dany said

"Jon can attest to Sansa was always selfish, head in the cloud.."

"But she changed Bran after the torture and raping from both Lannister and that Bolton Bastard" Jon spat as he got up and walked around

"Jon Sansa is the other reason why our Father is dead and our brother" Bran replied

"What?" Jon asked

"Back at Kings Landing when dad found out about the Lannister betray of Bastards he told our sister to pack up as they were leaving to go home and that Sansa wasn't to marry Joffery. Sansa told Cersei dads plan" Bran replied, " Then she, Sansa sent a letter telling Robb to head down to Kings Landing to bend the Knee. She is the reason for our Dads death." He finished

" Well what she told me she followed Little finger out of King landing, I'm guessing he did get in her ear." Jon sighed and continues, "when we went to battle with Ramsey she didn't even tell me about the Vale soldiers I could have changed me plan"

Bran finished, "Jon she wanted Rickon to die and so he did"

Jon turned around and started to punched the wall several times and Dany got out of bed and walked to him quickly, grab his hand popping it in her, "Stop Jon what is done is done. When we go back we will throw her off her Throne"

"Dany my youngest brother is dead I watched him died we could of saved him" Jon burst into tears, Dany grabbed him and they hugged.

"Bran did she do it on purpose or .."

"No she wanted to be in control she wanted him dead" Bran replied

"So we have 2 problems the Night King and Sansa, Jon we will rain Fire and Blood on both of them" Dany replied sounding like her old self.

"Yes you are right Dany, Bran will you help?"

"Yes you both belong on the Westeroes and Essos throne together as King and Queen"

"I am no King, Bran"

"Jon" Dany started but was cut off

"Jon you need to assume the name Aegon you basically have killed the boy to become the Man" Bran said repeating Master Aemon's word

Jon gasped at that, Dany grabbed his face "I think it time we married Aegon" she smile and continued, " you did say you would never father a Bastard and lest your sister did the right thing" she giggled

Jon pulled Dany out to the balcony and grab something out of his pocket, "It's time to do it the right way," he got down onto one knee and smiled showing her the ring "My Queen, my Dany, the mother of all of our children whether animal or Human. You are the love of my life, my soul mate my other half will you do me the greatest honor ..."

"Yes Yes a thousand time yes" Dany laughed with tears down her face.

"God's Dany let me finish," he laughed, "would you do me the greatest honour and make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife" he slow put the ruby and gold ring on her finger

"Yes God yes Aegon I will marry you" she repeated and kissed him passionately as he got up and he wrap his hand around her growing figure


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Congratulations to you both" Bran said as they walked back in.

"Bran I cut you off before with Davos why didn't they Vary and Tyrion mention to Dany or us about getting married?" Jon asked

"Tyrion was in love with Dany and Varys thought if she stayed single she be more controllable, with you there Jon she started questioning their decision" Bran replied

"Well it could have solved a lot of issues if we did marry straight away at White Harbour" Jon stated leading him and Dany back to the bed.

"I think you should both know I don't trust a lot of my council they have there own agenda"

Jon replied, " Well we know Tyrion wanted to preserve his family name"

Bran chuckled, " his fault was his love for a family that didn't care about others"

"That's true" Dany chuckled " but what is his agenda now?"

Bran sighed "he sends letters to Sansa, he is plotting but I do not know to what end"

"So you trust Davos, you said?" Jon asked

"Yes what you see with Ser Davos is what you get, Aegon (Jon winced at that) get use to it." Bran said and continued, " I told him who you truly were and basically asked me what the fuck? I told him everything even about the war to come, so behind Sansa back he is trying to help us. Sam is a lose cannon he should never have told you about your parents the way he did, I get he was angry but he was trying to destroy Dany. You should know that he is happy the Dragon Queen is dead, he tell anyone he can, I'm sorry"

"I wanted to ask him why he did that, it war Dany gave them a chance and they didn't take it?" Jon said

"So Bran what are we to do, what is the plan to rid Westeroes of the Night King?" Dany asked

"Its time to unite you both in marriage and a corrination as the rightful rulers of Essos first. I know Kinevra has got her spells to hide you all so that needs to stay in place. I will keep my pretences up organise a treaty with Daario which he will not accept right away, which will upset my council. Then I will return and be pushed off the throne"

"Bran they won't kill you?" Jon asked in horror.

"No they will ask me to step down which I will, then I 'll ask fire leave to go and see Howland Read and Merra at the Neck. They both will be able to help with my powers and I can help you find who is the Night King. Then we can a plan to take back our land from him."

"So we just sit and wait?" Jon asked angrily

"Yes we have to we have to do this properly no more lies and scheming by others, we need to win and get you both on the Throne as the 2 of you will make this world better. But for now 8 suggest you two rest and we will celebrate your engagement tonight at a feast for the family and friends" Bran said seeing Dany yawning.

Jon walked to the door and asked a guard to help Bran out, the guard followed him in and as Bran was being wheeled away he turned and said "I can't believe I'm saying this to my brother and sister in law but if you want a private celebration its safe to do so"

Dany smirked and Jon face resend over the comment, with that Bran and the guard left

"Dany i don't want to hurt you (looking at her belly) and we have thing to discuss"

"Aegon," Dany Smirked at Jon seeing him pull a face she got up and walked towards him, "you are the love of my life, the father of my unborn child and I .."

Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, his hands start to roam over her petite body. When they finally came for air, "Dany you know I love you but we need to"

"Jon we were both used I know now"

"Dany you hurt me when we were down in the crypt when I told you who my parent were you knew I didn't want to be King and I'm guessing that was before the Night King cast his spell"

Dany opened her mouth and closed then started "I'm sorry Jon I reacted bad to the situation; I should have been there for you. But the last 7 years I have been fight for my life, to remain Queen and not be influence, controlled or defined by a man or husband. Jon you knew and it did happen everyone rather a man on throne then me" Dany started to walk away but Jon grabbed her. She continued trying not to cry, "Jon you rejected me after the feast was that the spell or you?"

She pushed herself away from Jon and went around the table to give them space

Jon pinched the top of his nose, "Dany, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, I wanted to marry you. But yes when I found out I am Aegon, your nephew I struggled and we didn't have time we were dealing with too much. I admit I truely fucked up if I had been there for you none of this would of happen. But you weren't there for me either Dany you only cared about yourself but I now get what you mean know that you don't want defined by a man and I agree your achievement should of been enough for everyone to follow you. But Dany how's do you truly feel I killed you and our baby"

"I hated you that is all I remember when leaving Winterfell I don't remember anything after that just feelings and my death when I was resurrected I hated you even more. I thought you killed me for the throne until I was told other wise, I hated you because all I ever wanted was a family and then I find out I was pregnant and alone" Dany at the point was to upset to keep going and started to slip to the floor, Jon raced around and collected her in his arms. He sat them on the closes chair with her on his lap, Jon startrd to rub her belly and back to get her to calm down.

Dany continued when she calm down a little bit, "Jon I hated you so much, but when I saw you I realized that I loved you more than anything and my hate evaporated. I couldn't leave your bedside I didn't want you to die"

"I'm sorry Dany" Jon kissed her forehead whilst still rubbing her back, "Are we still getting married?"

Dany lift her head with a smile "Yes my beloved we are still getting married" and she kissed him passionately "take me to bed Aegon"

She kissed him again and he stood up holding her she giggled into his mouth. Aegon walked them to the bed and he slow deposited her on the bed.


End file.
